muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Dogs
thumb|300px|right|Snow Dogs Snow Dogs is a live-action movie, based on the book Winterdance. The Fine Madness of Running the Iditarod by Gary Paulsen. Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied an animatronic version of one of the dogs, Demon. Plot Theodore "Ted" Brooks (Cuba Gooding Jr.), a renowned dentist of Miami, Florida, travels to the wilds of Alaska to claim his inheritance left by his late mother - seven Siberian Huskies and a border collie - and discovers his roots. Totally out of his element, he has to face challenges he has never dreamed of: blizzards, thin ice, an intimidating, crusty old mountain man called Thunder Jack (played by James Coburn in one of his final roles), his aggressive, defiant new lead dog, Demon, and the Arctic Challenge Sled Dog Race which is only two weeks away. While his stay in Tolketna, Brooks tries to find his father, but he can't manage. Instead, Thunder Jack wants to buy all of his sled dogs, especially Demon. But Brooks tries to do his best to learn mushing, but he doesn't even really start. He gives up after his first, unsuccessful tries and sells the dogs to Thunder Jack. With the dogs, Thunder Jack takes part in the Arctic Challenge Race but is not able to finish it because of a storm. He rescues himself and the dogs to a cave. Brooks, whom is back in Miami, watches a TV report about the Race and sees, that Jack could not manage to finish it. He immediately starts a rescue mission for Jack and finally brings him over the finish line. Cast Humans *Cuba Gooding Jr. as Dr. Theodore "Ted" Brooks *James Coburn as James "Thunder Jack" Johnson *Sisqó as Dr. Rupert Brooks *Nichelle Nichols as Amelia Brooks *Graham Greene as Peter Yellowbear *Michael Bolton as himself *Dave "Squatch" Ward as Taxi Driver Dogs *Fly and Dash as Nana *D.J. and Cody as Demon *Floyd as Mac *Speedy as Scooper *Shadow as Diesel *Tika as Duchess *Buck as Sniff *Koda as Yodel Creature Shop Credits *Chief Puppeteer, Performance/Build Supervisor: David Barclay *Henson System Puppeteer: Kevin Carlson *Puppeteers: Adam Behr, Geoff Redknap *Creative Supervisor: David Barrington-Holt *Production Supervisor: Sally Ray *Art Director: Robin Dufay *Mold and Foam Supervisor: Phil Jackson *Puppet Technicians: Frank Langley, Duke Cullen, Geoff Redknap *Eyes and Teeth: Rob Hinderstein *Fur Technician: Rick Lalonde *Sculptor: Mark Wahlberg *Mechanical Designer: Christian Ristow Production Many of the dogs and mushers used in the film were locals. Two of the the hero team doubles and all of Olivier's team were supplied by Nakitsilik Siberians of Bridge Lake, BC. Mountain Mushers' from Golden BC supplied the Thunder Jack team. Old Ernie's team was supplied by Russ Gregory from Calgary, Alberta. Arcticsun Siberian Husky Kennel from Edmonton, Alberta was one of many kennels - including Czyz, Snowy Owl, Gatt racing and others - from the area that supplied background for the film. Two of the dogs came from Kortar Kennels, in Ontario. John Debney won the ASCAP Award in 2003 for the soundtrack of "Snow Dogs". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Creature Shop Movies